Learn to Love Again
by Black-Bone Reaper
Summary: Deidara didn't know what a loving family was, she only had her sister Rin. But when Deidara's parents kill Rin Deidara just snaps. Now she finds herself in an asylum, with a red haired scorpion for a roommate. Warnings: I don't own Naruto and FemDeidara
1. Asylum and Roommate

Akatsuki Asylum for the Criminally and Mentally Insane

Fangs: Woot first Naruto Fanfic! XD go me!

Sora: Did you have coffee

Fangs: XD Yay Dragostea Din Tei By Paul Oakenfeild XD

Sora: -sigh-

Fangs: Anyways… it's a fic havin' ta due with the Akatsuki in an insane asylum in current times.

Sora: We also agreed with Deidara being a girl

Deidara: WHAT?!?!

Fangs: What? It went with the plot

Sora: Yeah, and anyways you get paired with Sasori

Fangs: … I didn't agree ta that

Sora: come on, you know how many Yaoi… Yoai whatever it's called, I mean I took up like 58 pages on this website.

Fangs: Didn't know ya were a closet pervert

Sora: So, you nearly got sent to an asylum yourself

Fangs: Sssshhhh don't tell the public D:

Sora: too late

Fangs: Damn

Sora: Ha XD

Fangs: grrr

**_(Hello I am the space that annoys you greatly during the story, and you can't get rid of me haha)_**

Description time!!!-

Characters-

**Sasori Akasuna**-

Killed parents and grandmother

**Itachi Uchiha**-

Killed parents, and family except younger brother

**Kisame** (A/N: I can never spell his last name right)-

Tried to kill Mist City's Mayor

**Pein Nagato**-

Tried to overthrow the president

**Konan Nagato**-

Shoplifted guns and helped her adoptive brother Pein with his plans

**Zetsu Marishi** (Fangs: I drew a blank one his real name)

Drug dealing and Drug use

**Tobi Madara Uchiha** -

Helped Itachi and was helping Pein and Konan

**Hidan Jashin** (Fangs: is that how ya spell his god???)

Stabbing over 30 people and killing 25

**Kakuzu Ryo **(Fangs: Ryo-money)

Pickpocket, murdered 4 people

**Deidara Iwa** (Sora: Dei-chan is a girl =D )

Blew up high school, 3 neighborhoods, killed parents and fled (You'll find out why later)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Fangs: anyway… they are all around the same age… well around 18, Pein is the oldest Deidara youngest

Sora: You know what here is the list from youngest to oldest

1) Deidara - 17

2) Itachi - 18

3) Sasori - 19

4) Hidan - 19

5)Tobi - 19

6) Konan - 20

7) Kakuzu - 20

8) Kisame - 21

9) Zetsu - 21

10) Pein - 22

Fangs: -glares- ya blew it.

Sora: blew what? O_o

Fangs: -smacks forehead- why Kami, Why?

Sora: I'm so lost

Fangs: putting ma sadness away for now I would like to say this, there will be a diary (Deidara's) and will tell it from her point of view instead of switchin' Point-of-view. It pisses me off when I read those kind of stories, POV switch, POV switch, and POV switch, OH MY SHINIGAMI! It's so annoyin'… anyways on with the story

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto if we did… let your imagination think of an answer.

Warning: Due to Sora, the pairings are the following

Sasori x Deidara

Kakuzu x Hidan

Zetsu x Tobi

Kisame x Itachi

Pein x Konan

Now as much as I hate that Yaoi/Yoai junk, Sora would of put it in anyway… so I see no real point in forgetting it…

A _Midnight__Eclipse_story (Sora: We made up a name if reasons… you guess)

ENJOY =3 (Fangs: I'm a chesire cat (like from Alice in Wonderland) me happy)

_**(Hello I'm separating the story from the taking YAY)**_

Three people walked down the empty white halls, two pairs of boots made a loud tapping sound on the linoleum floor. A blond haired girl stood in-between them, handcuffs holding her hands behind her, looking down as her slipper-like-shoes not making a sound on the tiled floor. A brown-haired man and a silver haired man walked on either side of her. Her only blue eye looked neutrally at the floor her mouth set in a frown. They walked down the hall turning every so often. A few people were in the hall and looked at them as they passed. After maybe a half hour of walking the came to a door reading 'Head Doctor and Nurse' in neat script. The silver haired man knocked/tapped on the door.

"Come in." a voice came from behind the door. The silver haired man opened it silently and walked it, motioning for the girl and the brown haired man to follow. When they walked in the saw a busty, honey haired, brown haired woman behind the desk. She looked up over the mounds of paperwork that seemed to have a layer of dust on them.

"Kakashi, Iruka good to see you came." The woman looked at the blond haired girl, "you must be Iwa no Deidara correct?" a slight, sharp nod answered her. "alright now you and I both know why you are here, so moving on from that… It seems that the judge has said you will be here for about 6 years. Kakashi, "the silver hair man straightened and looked up from an orange book. "I want you to take her to this room." She handed him a slip of paper with jerky writing on it. 'Kakashi's' eye widened as he read and reread the paper.

"Tsunade-sama," he started, sounding nervous and shaken. "are you sure we should be putting her with him? He hasn't had a roommate since the incident a few years back." Tsunade sighed and looked at him.

"Kakashi, I know that but he needs to talk more or find someone who understands him, she is the closes one we can get, Hidan is already bunking with Kakuzu and you remember the last person who tried to move him." Kakashi shuttered. " So as you can see Kakashi, she is the only one we have, well that and all the other rooms are either occupied or being worked on." Kakashi sighted but nodded. He turned and put his hand on the girls shoulder and pushed her gently toward the door. Opening it and walking through closing it behind them as they exited.

Iruka looked at the doctor and was about to question but Tsunade cut him off with her hand. " Iruka you and I both know the Sasori has to come out of his shell sooner of later. The girl may be the only choice we have, if she manages to help Sasori he may be able to leave with her. Then he can start his life anew." She smiled at him, " We just need to wait"

_**(With Kakashi and the blonde (not that one) in the hall)**_

"Deidara," Kakashi started. " I want you to be careful, I don't want to find you dead on the floor on your first day." Deidara glared at the floor not raising her head. "Just be careful." Deidara inwardly seethed.

'_he thinks I'm weak, that I'm fragile. Humph. I'll show him that I can last a day. But what if there is something I need to worry about? What do I care there's nothing to go back to not love, no joy, no happiness. It would better just to end my life than to live it out and let the pain encase me within it. Sigh, lets just get this over with and end it.'_ Deidara said as she continued to look at the linoleum floor beneath her. Her blue eye catching the light of it's polished surface, making her eye a light blue.

"Here be are room 666 (Fangs: Ironic no? =3)." Deidara quirked an eyebrow at that… not that you could see. "Lets see if he's in." He knocked on the door. "Sasori?" a grunt was heard. "can you open the door I need to talk to you." There was another grunt and a movement of feet, a few seconds later the door opened. A read haired teen stood at the door, cinnamon-red eyes glaring at Kakashi. "Sasori Tsunade is giving you a new roommate till a new room is prepared. She said that she would only be here till a room was unoccupied or finished, then she would move out." Kakashi said looking at Sasori. "Her name's Deidara, can you show her around while she's here?" Sasori shifted his gaze from her, looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned back to Kakashi and nodded. "Thank you Sasori, now if you don't mind I have to leave." Kakashi unhooked the handcuffs and started down the hall.

"Well, you may as well come in if you're going to bunk here for a while." Deidara hesitated but walked in. Sasori quirked and eyebrow at this but shrugged it off. " You get the bottom that bed, "He pointed to the bed next to the window. Deidara nodded and walked over and looked out the window. Sasori stared at her for a moment before shrugging and sitting on his own bed and opening his marked (Fangs: book mark) book. There was a knock and Kakashi walked in with a duffle bag in his arms. He gave it to Deidara and left. Sasori looked at the bag and saw a few cuts, stitches, and red splatters on it, but forgot about it and returned to his book. Deidara opened her bag and reached inside and pulled out a worn gray book and pencil. Sasori looked up from his book again and looked at her oddly. "What is that?"

"Nothing much, more of a memory than an item." She said as she looked up at him, her eye half lidded and distant. Sasori stared at her eye seeming to get lost in the endless ocean of blue. Sasori grunted and looked back at his book. Deidara sat down on the bed her back on the pillow and pulled the ribbon, opening the book. She flipped through a few pages and stopped, then put her pencil to the page and began to write.

**Dear Diary,**

**After so many years of fleeing and hiding they finally caught me. How surprising after 4 years of running the managed to get me. It's odd really that it's been 4 years since I killed them, it still stings. But let's not uncover old memories. It seems that I'm bunking with a man called Sasori. He's ok I guess he doesn't talk much but that's fine. He has red hair, it reminds me so much of that day, and he has these cinnamon-red eyes that are quite nice to look at. Kakashi-san said that I'd be in the room till a new one opened up, and Tsunade-sama said that I'd be here for 6 years. I think that's the minimum the maximum is probably 8 or more. At least I don't have to run anymore. It's a relief really not having to worry anymore, having to break relations just to keep them safe. Oh well. It's probably around 12:30 right now. Ok it's 12:45, I just asked Sasori. I'm surprised he heard me people don't usually hear me talking.**

**I may as well go to sleep no use in staying up like normal, always did have to wake up early, even those years ago.**

**Deidara**

_**(Onward to adventure- flapjack)**_

Deidara closed the book and tied the ribbon back on putting it in a bow. She put it on the table by the bed and put the pillow back down onto the bed. She then pulled the blanket over herself and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a deep asleep facing the window, her back to Sasori. She was unaware the same person was watching her the entire time. His gaze looked at the book on the table, but his curiosity was ignored, as he too soon was taken by sleep as he put his head on the bed.

_**(End for now)**_

Fangs: How was the for our first Naruto Fanfic Chapter?

Sora: Woot

Fangs: -Sigh- anyway I've got to discontinue ma Bleach story temporarily.

Sora: Virus?

Fangs: yup

Sora: ouch

Fangs: and I have a 20 page chapter done too –sob-

Sora: wow people are going to be pissed

Fangs: yeah… oh well

Sora: yeah

Fangs: Ok people next chapter will be up as soon as I can =3 review or I'll stab up

Sora: Spork

Fangs: Spork?

Sora: Yeah it's funnier

Fangs: ok as long as I get to sharpen it

Sora: ...

Fangs: =3 Review

=3 review and ye shall be rewarded =3


	2. Meet the Gang and the Food that Lives

Fangs: Onward I'm on a roll now =3 coffee =3

Disclaimer- I do not, never will, and never have owned Naruto may it be the books, the Characters, or anything else. I do however own a Naruto Akatsuki Cloak and Sword… and may other sharp weapons…

_**(YAY STOWEY)**_

Deidara slowly opened her eyes, it was still dark; around 6:25. She sat up quickly and looked around frightened. When she sensed no danger around her she got up, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She walked over to the window seeing that the sun was going to rise soon, so she sat and waited for the first rays of gold and orange to show over the horizon. She heard a groan and a squeak of the bed and turned her head to see Sasori flipping over onto his stomach. His arm dangled off the side of the bed with one of his legs under the blanket but the other uncovered, his mop of red hair buried in the white pillow. She smiled gently at the scene behind her, but it brought up many painful memories. '_It's just like Rin-chan _(**1**) _before the accident. Why did it have to be that day, why? Why couldn't it be me? I should of died not her. She had so much ahead of her but she died protecting me. That stupid truck just had to run the light and hit her, it just had to. But at least I was able to say that I loved her before she left this world. But this pain still burns me, the tears sting, and my heart wrenches at the thought still.' _Crystal tears pooled at the edges of her eyes, soon over flowing and slipping down her pale face. She turned and looked at the rising sun, completely unaware of the cinnamon eyes looking at her. '_What's wrong with Deidara? Oh well no my business, best stay out of it._' Sasori said as he saw a few sparkling tears hit the morning light.

"Deidara," Sasori started. "Breakfast will be in a few hours, we may as well get dressed." He got no response other than a small nod, not even a word, just a small nod. Sasori sighed deeply and got up from the bleach-white bed. He stretched and his back make a sickening crack (**2**) and walked to the dresser in the corner. He opened it and pulled out his bleach-white pants and shirt, then walked over to the room near the foot of his bed. He opened it and walked in, closing it behind him.

Deidara just continued to look at the sky for a couple more minutes, "What beautiful art this is, un." She was completely unaware that Sasori had come out of the, what she guessed, bathroom.

"Hmm you like art as well?" Sasori questioned mildly surprised, he got a small nod in response. '_This could take a while, not only does she talk very little, she doesn't answer all the time.' _He thought before he sighed, '_this may be harder that I expected.'_ "Well come on and get dressed, breakfast will be served soon, and we have to get there before all the good stuff is gone. Deidara hesitantly nodded and got up and walked over to her own dresser. She pulled out her shirt and pants as well. She looked at Sasori ad if asking _where's the bathroom?_ Sasori pointed to the room he had gone into. She nodded her thanks and walked it, 5 minutes later she walked back into the room, and upon entering she saw Sasori nearly asleep again. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder making him jump. "How'd you get out of the bathroom without me hearing you?" Sasori asked confused and slightly frustrated from being woken up.

"Good stealth" she whispered. "It's needed to survive."

"Hn." Sasori grunted but shrugged it off again. "Come on." Sasori opened the door and motioned her to go through, she hesitated but walked. Sasori closed the door behind them as they made their way down the seemingly endless hallway. '_Why is it whenever I try to do something she hesitates? Even answering doesn't come instantly, she's not at all like Hidan, but that may be a good thing.' _Sasori thought as they walked down the hall.

Right,

right,

left,

right,

left,

left,

right,

straight,

right.

They finally stopped at the white double-doors, Sasori held one open and motioned her to go through. She walked in and looked around; she jumped slightly as a hand made contact with her shoulder. Deidara turned her head and looked up to find Sasori looking around.

"Ah! There they are." Sasori said as his gaze landed on a lively table. "Come on Deidara, I want you to meet some friends of mine." He began to walk toward the table. Deidara followed him, unsure of what else to do. "Hey guys." Sasori started, waving his hand in a mock wave.

"Sasori, nice to see you." An orange haired, overly pierced man said. His eyes widened a bit when his gaze hit Deidara. "Who's your friend?"

"Pein, this is Deidara. She came here yesterday; she's my roommate for the time being." Sasori said jerking his thumb at her direction.

"Nice to meet you Deidara." Pein said, "This is Konan, "Moving his hand to the blue haired woman next to him. "And these people are Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame." He motioned to everyone. Deidara nodded.

"So you're new here?" A silver haired, purple eyes man said newly named 'Hidan' asked. Deidara nodded slightly. "Hmm, what did you do to get in here?"

"HIDAN!" Konan shouted, "You don't ask someone that. They'll tell you when they're good and ready."

"Hn." Hidan grunted as he looked down and began poking the 'food' with his fork. It moved slightly on it's own. "GOD DAMMIT DIE CREATURE!" Hidan yelled as he stabbed the 'food'. It hissed at him. "IT JUST WON'T DIE!" Hidan continued to stab the 'food' repeatedly.

"…" Everyone stared a bit freaked out, not by Hidan. But the food because it began to fight back.

"That's not healthy…" Deidara said quietly.

"Which thing? Hidan or the so-called food?" Sasori asked, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Both." Deidara answered softly.

"Heh" Sasori chuckled softly, still watching Hidan stab the 'food'

"Hidan put down the fork." A stitched man said, Kakuzu, if she remembered. "Do you want to be sedated again?"

"…" Hidan froze stiff. Dropping the fork with a 'clang' in the tray. Everyone sighed in relief, but the food continued to move. Deidara walked over to the tray and picked it up, and walked off. Everyone looked questionably at her retreating form.

SMACK, THUD, CLANG

Everyone blinked, Deidara came back and rose an eyebrow at everyone's stare.

"What the fuck was that smack we heard?" A pale blue skinned, navy blue haired man asked Deidara. Who in turn pointed over to a brown haired, tattooed man on the floor twitching.

"Eh? Kida hit on you? **Well she's not really the first right? **No, she's not." A black and white, green haired, yellow eyed man said/asked to himself, then looking back at Deidara. She nodded.

"Oh we thought you had hit someone important." Kakuzu said as he turned back to the book he had pulled out of… somewhere.

_END!!!!! Of chapter 2_

Fangs: Hey look I updated =3

Sora: How long did that take you?

Fangs: I was reading other Fanfiction cuz I needed inspiration

Sora: Wow for once

Fangs: Shut it, I also had ta keep Tobi away from the Coffee

Sora: You're still on espresso?

Fangs: I needed it, I was up till 4 a.m. writing this

Sora: That's the only reason?

Fangs: that and the people below me don't turn their music off, so ya hear Opera at 3 a.m.

Sora: Didn't they get yelled at for that before?

Fangs: yeah, anyways I have to stop it here, I need to sle-zzz

Sora: -sigh- anyways review and We give our thanks to **1Ivanessence1** and **Schitz**

Sora: Fangs has promised that next time it will be longer… Fangs just need to sleep… alot


	3. Flashbacks and Heartache

Fangs: Play the song Sadness and Sorrow for the following part. (You may have to repeat it a few times though) When the line saysstop, stop the music, I have another song for you to play. Thank you and enjoy this update into Deidara's past.

Enjoy!!!

P.S. I don't own Naruto, If I did Sakura would be dead, Sasuke would be dead, Itachi would live, and Naruto would be the opposite of what he is now...

**Let's start the story.**

"_You can't do anything Dei-chan, I'm meant to die anyways. It may not have been the way I wanted to die, but as long as you're safe it's alright." A woman in a white hospital bed said. Her red-brown hair falling over the white pillow, her bangs being held back by white and red bandages on her pale forehead; brown eyes dull and almost lifeless, her face marred with purple rectangle like tattoos nearly hidden by bandages. Deidara was gripping her frail hand in hers, tears were welling up on the side of her visible eye. "Remember to take care of yourself Dei-chan, if you are hurt I'll never be able to rest peacefully." She smiled faintly._

"_No… No, Rin-chan, you can't go!" Deidara yelled in a rasp and gasping voice. "Y-you can't leave yet, It was all my fault, I should be the one in the hospital bed I-" A hand covered her mouth stopping her from speaking_

"_Dei-chan, please, it wasn't your fault, you had no play in the events that happened." Rin said quietly, her weakening smile still there as her eyes danced with sadness. "Please, Dei-chan don't blame yourself, it was never your fault."_

"_But it was, it was my fault!" Deidara cried, her tears she tried to hold back slipping down her flawless pale cheeks. Her azure eyes were so sad, like ones of a person whose lover was just killed in front of them. "You can't leave me; I can't live my life without you. (1) Please Rin-chan please! Don't leave me." She broke down crying, her clear tears falling off her chin and dripping onto the blankets._

"_Don't worry Dei-chan I'm sure you'll be alright…take … care" Rin said here eyes slipping close one last time; a smile adored her soft face. _

"_No…" Deidara said shaking her head, "NO, Rin-chan please, please, you can't leave me." Deidara said shaking her hear; tears now pouring down her face, her body racketing with sobs, her face held downwards, the tears forever flowing. She rested her head on Rin's now still chest, crying all that she was worth into that chest of her sister. She didn't pick her head up, she just continued to cry, Rin's shirt now wet with crystal tears. She never left; she just continued to cry, for the lost soul of one she cared for, never leaving that room…_

_Deidara continued to cry, even as she walked down that white hall way, she passed by so many rooms, none she knew. She reached the roof of the building, she looked up, her azure eyes red and sadness danced within the depths. She looked upon the busy city, her hair blowing in the wind; thunder rumbled as drops of rain dropped from the darkening sky. She raised her head, welcoming the wet substance to drench her clothing, her eyes stung from the salty tears. Rain dripped down her face, her golden hair that put the sun to shame stuck to her back. Salty tears mixed with rain slid down her beautiful face._

_She fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably as her sobs once again shook her body to the core. Her heart ached with pain; she held her shoulders as she wept. She cried again, her face down as she cried. She suddenly jumped up and ran through the roof down. She ran through the endless hallways, she stopped. She shook her head violently_

"_No…"_

_The doctors carried a stretcher out of her sisters room, a white blanket laid overtop of the body. Deidara ran over, but was stopped by one of the doctors. He held her back by her shoulders; she tried to escape his hold but he held firm. Tears pooled once again from her eyes as she flailed her arms._

"_NO! DON'T TAKE RIN!" She shouted as the walked away, "NO!" She sobbed at their retreating figures, "please…" She fell to her knees when the man released her. She didn't move her head in her hands. _

**(Stop playing Sadness and Sorrow and play Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool)**

"_I have no more reason to live, my purpose has been taken. Why did Mother and Father send us out to that side of town" Deidara thought. Her eyes flashed with anger, __**Parents**__, her azure eyes hardened as she thought that word. "It's their fault, they wanted Rin dead. They called us the demons, but they are the ones. They killed Rin; they took my only real family away." She jumped up and ran out of the hospital, her rage clouding her judgment. Her mind sent on one thing, killing those ungodly demons. She raced to her home, she burst thought the door and up the stairs. Missing the heated glares coming from her 'parents' as she raced by._

_Deidara ran into her and Rin's room and slammed the door, locking it behind her. She rushed in and pulled out her old, worn-out suitcase. She reached into her dresser and pulled out her clothes, clay, and a gray diary with a red ribbon. A lone tear fell onto the book, hitting the satin ribbon; the tear spread like wildfire over the silky fabric. Deidara let her hands glide over the book, a small, sad smile graced her face. _

_She sighed and walked over to her bed; she reached under the bed and pulled out a switchblade. She had hidden it there years ago, the day she had tried to kill herself… but Rin had stopped her, comforting her when she broke down. _

_**Years of pain and suffering meant nothing now, she had lost her only precious person… and she snapped…**_

_Her mind was clouded and dark, her eyes reflecting that silver/chrome metal, she had waited so long for this. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, reaching the top and were closing in. She had one shot, and one shot only to avenge her sister's death. The footsteps stopped at her locked door, her mind now raced and her heart sped up. Banging was used on the door, the old wood creaking under the abuse. Deidara twitched as her 'father' yelled curses and threats. Her hands twitched as she held the handle. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, and then opening her eyes… she flipped the latch on the blade handle. The switchblade came to life; its sharpened blade never used once glinted in her dimly lit room. _

_The door broke down, it's once sturdy frame failing and shattering. He father and mother stormed into the room, their eyes glazed over with fury. Deidara gripped the handle close to her chest, her knuckles turned white with the grip. Her father walked up to her and spun her around, slapping her in her frail, beautiful face._

"_Where is Rin ye lazy bitch?!" Her father yelled in her face as he held her by the front of her shirt; his breathe reeked of alcohol and smoke (2). He glared heatedly at her, "Well? Are ye gonna speak or are ya gonna just stand there?"_

_Deidara's eyes narrowed but didn't say anything, earning her another slap… but this time from her mother._

"_Well? Are you going to say something or not?" Her mothers cheap (3), cold, brown eyes and hardened when Deidara refused to speak. "You disrespectful bitch, I adopt you (4) and this is the thanks I get? You should be grateful! I give you food on the table, a roof over your head, clothes, education, and a warm bed at night but you ignore me in return? What is wrong with you? I know! We never should have adopted the Rin girl, she's brainwashed you… yeah that's it! You've be brainwashed by the filthy whore, she turned you against us!" Her mother rambled on calling Rin a filthy slut, a cheap whore, and a fucking prostitute. _

_Deidara narrowed her eyes, "How dare she, calling Rin that, that's everything she is." She thought as she glared at her mother, her father agreeing with every word. She couldn't take it anymore. She punched her father who stumbled backward, over the old door. She tightened the grip on her blade and rammed it into her mother's neck (5)._

_Her mother chocked and coughed up the fine red liquid of the life-giving source. The liquid ran down the break in her lip and neck, dripping off her chin and hitting the wood floor. Puddles formed as the flow of the crimson blood flowed more freely, dripping from her shirt and pants._

_Her father looked at her with anger, the alcohol still in his blood, making him sway a bit on his feet. Deidara narrowed her eyes and pulled the blade from her mother's neck. Her body hitting the floor with a dull thud, Deidara's eyes held a maniac's gleam._

_Her father glared at her, a smirk playing on her features. He stood his ground, and then she lunged at him. The knife sunk into his chest, his eyes widened as he coughed. His blood mixing with his wife's on the blade. His blood raced down Deidara's arm and fell off her elbow and onto the floor. She slowly removed the blade from his pierced heart He fell onto the floor right on his wife, his chest bleeding onto her chest. Deidara smiled like a maniac and dropped the knife. She ran to the bathroom and rinsed her hands free of the blood, then returning to grab her suitcase and taking off to the train station, never returning to that house._

"Deidara…"

_She ran past the crowds of people, buying a ticket and running onto the train._

"Deidara!"

_She took a seat next to the window and looked outside at the landscape._

"_Excuse me is this seat taken?" A rough voice asked behind her, she turned around._

_She was shaken to the core; she opened her mouth "M-"_

"DEIDARA!!!" She was roughly shaken, snapping her eyes open. Her eyes meeting cinnamon brown, she jerked her head back. "Jeez Deidara, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." Sasori said, his eyebrows creasing.

"Huh, oh sorry…" She said.

"Sasori looked at her oddly but shrugged. "You know you've been asleep for three hours right?" Deidara's eyes widened. "Well come on lets get back to the room, we have to go back anyways. The nurses will freak if we're not their for them to pick up… damn group meeting…" Sasori continued to mumble to himself as the walked down the white hallways.

**End! Go Us!!!**

Fangs: That took forever; I was up till two typing this.

Sora: Really that long?

Fangs: You were asleep the whole time, so no shit.

Sora: Anyways… the notes will be seen at the bottom of the page, so look.

Fangs: You didn't even help me pick out the fucking music!

Sora: Well So-rry

Fangs: GRRRR

**Notes:**

Rin is the only person who Deidara thinks of as family, she was the only one who would comfort her and listen to her. She is NOT a lover… she never had time to get a boyfriend.

Deidara's parents, mainly her father, is an alcoholic. He's also a smoker, but he's mainly a drinker.

Her mother is a cheap person; she only spends enough money to feed her and her husband. She doesn't care about Rin or Deidara at all, she thinks of them as a burden instead of family… another thing she only married her husband because he is rich, so she is to be classified as a gold-digger.

Yes, Rin and Deidara are adopted, the court said that the parents had to take in one to two children (they've got a problem when it comes to crime, that tells you why right there.)

The back of her neck, her mother was pacing as she was ranting on how Rin was a bad influence. Deidara is also half a head taller that her adoptive mother. So it was much easier to write it like that.

Hope you enjoyed the update

ATTENTION: Story art Challenge!

Looking for pictures of what you think Deidara looks like

Also! I need a cover… I am working on one myself, but I would like to see what you think it should be. I may be show (all of them will be on my profile) Email me the link to the photo of clip, and I will be posted on my profile.

Winners will win respect for their artistic abilities

Losers… their really aren't any for this challenge

Hope you enjoyed the story and Good Luck!


	4. Sasori's Curiosity and Deidara's Diary

Fangs: Alright, sorry I haven't been updating lately… I've had work, homework, and my insomnia is acting up again… but anyways I have finished the cover! Pease go to my profile to see it… also! I have the picture for this chapter as well… please note: If I have said Deidara's diary was Gray it is actually BLACK! Alright now that that's all cleared up… on to writing then maybe to bed if I can sleep.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"**Two people talking at once or yelling**"

"**_Suprise _**(will be explained next chapter)"

**Story Start-**

(Fangs: STOP! Before this I remind you all… I DON'T OWN FUCKING NARUTO! If I did… hehehehe)

**Okay NOW, story start-**

Deidara sat on the foot of her bed, her back leaning on the wall. Her hands danced across soft, silky the fabric of her diary. Her mind was going a miles a second, "_Why did that have to come back? Why did I have to remember HIM!? I could have sworn I had left those memories back home" _

Unbeknownst to her she was being stared at, and by a certain scorpion too. "_Hmm… I wonder what she's thinking about, even Itachi doesn't stare off like that. Wonder what's up…" _Sasori thought, "Hey Deidara"

"Un?" She answered as she looked up, her azure eyes locking with his cinnamon brown.

"What's that you have there?" Sasori asked, pointing to the plain book with the satin ribbon.

"Um…" She started biting her lip, almost like she didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Sasori asked, his curiosity was killing him… "_I don't want to pry but this is killing me!"_

"Erm… Well it use to be my si-"

Deidara never got to finish as the door of the room opened with a slight creak.

A nurse popped her head in, "Is Deidara Iwa here?"

"Un" Deidara answered nodding her head.

"Ah! Good, good please follow me." The nurse said opening the door and motioning Deidara to come out of the room. Deidara got up off the bed, putting her diary on her pillow and then following the nurse out the door. Once she was through the door the nurse closed it behind her, ending with a soft click.

(**Because I am too lazy to tell you what is going on with Deidara we'll see what Sasori is up to…**)

Sasori watched as the door was closed, his gaze shifted from the door to the black book on Deidara's pillow. He shifted his eyes away from it in hopes to rid the curiosity that inundated his mind, his eyes shifting from the black diary to the door. "_Maybe just one page…_" Sasori thought as he slid off his bed, walking over to Deidara's and picking up the diary. He carefully opened the cover and flipped through the first three pages. "_Huh?_" an entry in the journal caught his eye.

_**April 19, 2001**_

_**Rin hasn't been home lately after she met the Mizuki guy**_, Sasori growled at that name, _**he's so creepy but that's not a good enough word for it… AHA! He's … esoteric. I mean, I'm happy Rin found someone who likes her for her… but something about his is, well, off. He's always staring at her, but she doesn't notice. It's almost like you're a rabbit being stared down by a hawk. He also comes over nearly every day… Mother and Father don't care at all. I think they know something. I'm not a detective but I just have this strange feeling that he's going to hurt Rin…**_

Sasori stopped reading there; his mind was in a blur. "_Who's Rin? Why does she know Mizuki? Who is Deidara really?" _He flipped through a couple more pages, skimming over the neat script writing. His eyes stopped, the page he landed on seemed to have wrinkles and the ink seemed to have been splattered… He looked closer, his eyes widened, they seemed to be tear stains that caused it.

_**September 24, 2002**_

_**It's been over a year since I ran from home… But most of all, its Rin's birthday. I really hope she's happy up there in heaven; she deserves to be there at least. To think she saves me but ends up having her life taken by deaths hand. I should of died not her… she had so much more to look forward to. I'm not worth the time or effort to be saved, I never have been. She was perfect in every way, but me… I'm like a broken mirror. Useless. **_

_**I went to go get flowers at the nearest florist, but it seems everyone's after me. I couldn't enter the store without someone seeing me… but it looks like I'm going to have to cut some daisies. She really deserves the Hibiscus flower. I hope that I can get to the cemetery after everyone left…**_

Sasori stopped reading there and looked at the calendar, his eyes widened, it was September 24! He turned back to the diary and flipped through a few more pages stopping on the next month.

_**October 12, 2002**_

_**It seems that Mizuki is acting up more than usual; I've seen him twice this week… he's either moving, cocky, or foolish. It seems that there is something odd happening in the town I'm at… but then again; Mizuki is always around the corner. He's been in the open more, not in the shadows… but surprisingly it seems that he doesn't know I'm here….**_

A frown adored Sasori's face as he finished the paragraph, It seemed as thought Mizuki was after her. His eyes narrowed at that, but then he frowned deeper. "_Why do I care what happens to her? I've just met her, but…_" His eyes gained a distant look and softened. A small smile touched his lips when he thought about her. "_I don't understand it… every time I see her, my heart begins to race and my stomach seems to have butterflies in it. There's just something about her that… well… makes me so calm. Her eyes seem to go on forever and are so innocent, her voice is so soft but it's beautiful._"

Sasori stopped at that and shook his head. "_What am I saying? I've known her for only a week and a half… but how can she have such an effect on me? But… this feeling I get when I'm around her, it makes me happier and calmer. It's strange really, who would have guessed it? You fall for your own roommate in the __Akatsuki Asylum__ in only a week and a half. But from what little she's talked to me… I have this strange urge to protect her with my life…_" Sasori shook his head in order to get rid of these thoughts; turning back to the diary he began reading last years first entry.

_**January 2, 2003**_

_**New Years was yesterday and it seems that others enjoy art as well. The blue and white fireworks were the best in my opinion, the colors truly brought out the night sky. I really hope that they continue with them… I really add a splash of color to this dark unforgiving world. The view is beautiful up here on the roof, I can see everything below and it feels like I'm flying. I've always wanted to fly, to let all my problems go away. Sometimes I wish I really did have wings, and then I wouldn't have to worry about any problems. But I really do wonder what would happen-**_

Sasori stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Sasori closed the book with a clap and his legs flailed about as he tried to free them from the blanket. He finally freed his legs only for himself to land face-first into the linoleum floor. He scrambled up and brushed his hair back to its original state… a mess. He rushed over to the bed and put the diary down onto the pillow it once was placed. He then ran back over to his bed and grabbed the book from the table beside it. He flipped to a random page and pretended to read but his mind was in a whirl.

"_What is Deidara hiding? Why it is every time I look at her my heart skips a beat? I don't understand what's wrong with me… my face heats up when I see those innocent eyes. What am I thinking? I barley know her at all, she's just my roommate nothing more. But… just the sight of her is intoxicating. Her blonde hair rivals the sun in high noon, and her eyes are just like the Hawaiian beaches… but that porcelain white skin just seems to glow. Gah… I sound like a infatuated stalker, but I can't help but think of these things…_"

The white door opened with a creak and a nurse walked into the room and looked at Sasori. "Ah, Sasori-san I have a few questions for you… Tsunade-sama asked me to ask you."

"Hn." Sasori glared at her, but none the less he complied. "_Damn-it I wanted to sort out these perplexing emotions…_"

The nurse pulled up a chair that rested near the table. (1) "Alright Sasori, now I need to know a few things… are you willing to answer them?" Her eyes shown under her short bangs, her face was looking down at the clipboard and pen in her hand.

Sasori gave her a malicious glare, the nurse flinched slightly. He smirked but he shook his head. "Whatever"

The nurse nodded her head "Alright, have you had any more homicidal thoughts since Deidara came to the hospital?" She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No…" Sasori answer came in his monotone voice. He didn't like where this was going… Not. One. Bit.

The nurse frowned "Hmm… interesting… But moving on, have you wanted to harm Deidara in anyway?"

"No…" Sasori's eyebrows knitted together, "_Where is this going?_"

She frowned deeper even more from the answer he gave. "Alright… and your final one; do you feel lonely when Deidara isn't here in the room, or is talking to you?"

"No…" Sasori narrowed his eyes at the nurse in front of him… "_Damn… I do feel this loneliness but I can't tell them that, what is this feeling I'm having???_"

The nurse nodded her head "Thank you…" and with a overly-sweet smile she put the chair back in its place by the table and left the room.

Sasori glared at her back as she closed the door. Oh how he detested that woman… Her pink hair made him gag at the sight, her eyes held lust when she looked at him… and most of all he loathed the way she tried to seduce him. (2) The mere thought of sleeping with her made him want to commit suicide or worse… torture. "_I swear if that woman… thing! Tries anything I won't be afraid to do the same thing I did to Chiyo-baa-chan… oh how I would enjoy doing that. Hehehehe_" he began to snicker, which turned into chuckles, then to full blown laughter. An evil smirk dared to split his face. Oh how he dreamed of that day… to finally rid himself of that pink haired whore. (3)

Sasori continued to smirk as he sat on his bed, forgetting about finishing that diary entry he was reading. He was having too much fun planning the tort- Erm 'chat' with the pink haired woman...ly thing… Oh how he wanted to destroy her now… oh how he rally wished he could, he would probably be praised for getting rid of the thing.

Sasori's head snapped up and his face went blank once again when he heard the doorknob turn. Deidara opened the door, closed it behind her and flopped down on her bed… falling asleep instantly. Sasori's eyes softened at the sight before him. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he looked at the picture. Deidara way laying on her stomach her head facing him. Her lips parted slightly to breathe and her eyes closed… she looked like an angel. Something that didn't belong in this world.

He shook his head… "_What am I saying? I'm a murder talking about an angel…" _Sasori mentally slapped himself. "_**You fool, how can you talk about someone you barley know?! Your reputation would be shot if someone knew what you were thinking?**_" Sasori clutched his head with his hands. "_Get out of my mind… I thought I locked you away for good when you put me in this place?" _Sasori's eyes began to glaze over "_**Oh! But you did, but your thoughts on killing that home-wreaking whore brought me out. I wake up and here I find you thinking about the girl. Hn. You got so weak after she came here… you know what? Maybe I should kill her! That might put you back to your usual self… **__NO! Don't you dear harm her; she has done nothing to you! __**Ah… but Sasori, she has… she took away that sadistic nature of yours. She made you happier and even calmer and I can't have that. **__I won't let you lay a hand on her!"_ With that Sasori pushed the voice back into the depths of his mind. His hands were shaking, and his eyes shifted wildly from Deidara to the wall in front of him. "No_… I won't let him harm her. Even If I have to protect her with my life._"

**(CUT!!!)**

Fangs: How was that people? I hoped you liked it… It took me quite a while to figure out the perfect twist to the story. But anyways… onto the footnotes!!!

1) I've seen asylum rooms that are furnished after apartments… they're there to relax the patients there.

2) If you haven't figured out who this is you're a complete idiot… but anyways, I hate Sakura with a burning passion if you haven't noticed yet.

3) Yes, Sasori doesn't like her… no one does and you can already guess she's going to die…

Anyways…

At the end you noticed Sasori argued with him-self correct? Well… you'll meet who him next chapter alright?

Three (or four depends on the outcome of the poll below) new characters are entering the story next chapter… whether it is for good or bad, you'll see soon enough. Another note… next chapter will be M rated… no there won't be SasoDei lemons… sorry. It if for another reason you'll have to wait for.

Please note! Sasori still doesn't know its love that he feels… he thinks it's something else, but he'll ask next chapter.

~ Poll! ~

Who should Sasori ask?

Itachi

Kisame

Hidan

Kakuzu

Konan

Pein

Tobi

Or someone else…


	5. Two Polls and Me Being Very Pissed Off

Fangs: Alright… Now I know I told you all that this was going to be an M rated chapter BUT! I had forgotten to add a poll so~ this chapter is mainly for that and this... erm...

Sora: … E-mail

Fangs: Yeah, so below is the email and below that are two polls. And don't get mad at me, I'm having a hard time writing the M part.... but, I will have it completed... trust me.

-

-

-

-

_What the Fuck is this story? You've completely killed the Naruto canon. What's your problem? Deidara is a man if you forgot moron and Sasori is way too OOC…_

Fangs: Soory I'm cutting it off at that because the ass just rambles on and on about crap. And here is my response to you oh Kind Sir!

This is called FANFICTION for a reason… this is not suppose to be based on the Naruto Manga/Anime it is for the enjoyment of the readers who are kind enough to read it. Now Sir I have to say one thing… To be telling someone that there story sucks and blah blah blah; we get it. Anyways, I ask you this. If my story sucks so bad then why are people adding it to their favorites, adding it to story alerts, and reviewing? If you want me to give up this story we'll leave it to the reviewers which I will ask right now…

Should I give up on Learn to Love Again?

Yes

No

* * *

Final Poll for now… on the subjet below...

Who should Deidara ask about her feelings?

Konan

Other

Itachi

Pein

Hidan

Kakuzu

Kisame

-

-

-

-

Please vote on both of them


End file.
